


Cake on the mattress

by Sherrybill



Category: Filth (2013), Shame (2011)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-19
Updated: 2020-10-19
Packaged: 2021-03-09 03:13:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,820
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27097888
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sherrybill/pseuds/Sherrybill
Summary: 一个双性ABO的PWP合集
Relationships: Bruce Robertson/Brandon Sullivan
Kudos: 2





	Cake on the mattress

“嘿，你还不睡吗？或者你想听摇篮曲？”  
那个摇篮Bruce得把身子弯成90度才能把脸凑近到孩子面前，而Bruce并不介意短暂的肌肉酸痛这么做了，并且一边摇晃着摇篮一边真的哼起了歌。他照常只穿了一件薄睡袍，头发从起床开始就没仔细梳过，在推摇篮的时候把袖子也挽到了手肘以上方便活动。Bruce现在一切活动都以方便他照顾孩子为出发点，直到产假结束。  
屋子里暖气开得很足，Bruce不会因为穿得这么少还袒露着胸口就冷，不过烦恼是地毯引发的静电，只要温度上升他们用什么喷雾去改善都没用。Bruce的摇篮曲反复哼了几遍，他一直保持着累人的姿势而听上去一点埋怨都没有，Brandon打开浴室门的时候甚至听见他在笑，不知道是不是小女孩伸手抓了他的手指。  
Brandon走进卧室就看到Bruce撅屁股哄孩子的姿势，其实公平点说这也不是个下流的姿势，尤其Bruce正专心于哄孩子睡觉，但问题在于Bruce并没有穿睡袍以外的东西，而那件睡袍的下摆又不够长。  
也就是说，Bruce弯着腰，在温暖的卧室里对于自己弯腰露着屁股和私处这件事毫无察觉。  
Brandon站在门口能观察到的是半个雪白的屁股和被阴影挡住的两瓣阴唇，当然还有软着的Omega阴茎，随着他来回换支撑自己身子的腿左右摆动着。这大概不是有意设计的，一来Bruce讨厌对着孩子玩这种，二来Bruce看上去还不够湿，Brandon赤脚踩过地毯朝那对母女走过去，地毯把他的动静和脚底的水一并吸走，同时掩盖了他带有淫秽意味的思索。  
女儿终于睡着了，Bruce松了一口气，扶着摇篮的架子把腰直起来，显然没料到有人在他身后。“干什么，”他本能地只用很小的声音半是询问半是警告Brandon，又转了转脖子向后靠，“你又有什么要……操，别他妈——”  
他发誓他也没一开始就这么打算，但洗完澡不穿衣服也没什么奇怪的，他本来打算直接去床上，要是Bruce没在摇篮边唱歌的话……所以他的鸡巴卡在Bruce阴唇之间蹭是个小意外，Bruce不能责怪他。  
“别动，别……这里面哪个字你听不懂？”  
Bruce去掰他的手，同时顾虑到可能会吵醒好不容易被哄睡的女儿不敢动作太大，“等会儿，”他又换了个策略来阻止Brandon，声音依旧那么小，“床上去。”  
Bruce湿了，Brandon能感觉到这个，并且好奇他真的控制住警探继续蹭一会儿的话Bruce会不会对着摇篮浪叫起来。他幻想了片刻，用还没完全勃起的阴茎顶开急于合上的阴唇，包皮从龟头上滑下来刮过Bruce的阴茎根部。Bruce被这个动作刺激得又一次弓腰，“操，”他在真的对着摇篮里熟睡的女儿呻吟了一声后抬起手肘袭击Brandon，“快他妈滚……！”  
他干脆把Bruce转过来，以防真的吵醒了小丫头毁了他们的清静，“别动，”然后他说，双手钳着Bruce的手臂低头看头发乱糟糟的警探，“你会把她吵醒的。”这话戳中了Bruce的顾虑，他艰难地扭头看了一眼女儿，大腿夹着依旧滑来滑去的阴茎。“去床上去，”Bruce转过头看他，不再扭着手腕想挣脱控制。  
小丫头被摇篮曲哄得很好，对于之后的发生的事情都没有以哭闹抗议，虽然这大概是Bruce坚持回床上的功劳，不过Brandon还是得说，挨Bruce骂的时候你很难想到去好好感谢这位永远脾气暴躁的警探。“你他妈想干什么，”比如现在，哪怕必须得压低声音Bruce也没放弃脏话，“脑子是不是有毛病，嗯？”  
坐在床上不太方便像刚才那样去磨蹭警探的逼，他只好换上手去继续取悦阴茎和阴道口。Bruce的阴茎不算小，但硬到要射精的程度也还是软的——相比于Alpha们的话，难以想象Bruce怎么靠着这个去睡自己同类的。他真能插得进去吗，Brandon去亲那张不肯闭上的嘴，抚摸着那根阴茎思考这个有点侮辱人的问题，然后伸手整个手掌包住Bruce的下体捏了一把，轻推Bruce的肩膀把他从自己腿上推到床上。“小点声。”Brandon不真诚地叮嘱了一句，一边用左手继续捏那两瓣肥厚的脂肪一边把Bruce的手拽到自己两腿间，继续低头去亲Bruce。他尝试着把手指探进Bruce的阴道里，而从那里来的热流在他插进去后立刻包裹了他。分泌物的量还是一如既往的充盈，差点在他抽出手指的时候让戒指滑下来。Bruce的味道也没什么变化，Brandon把手上的汁液和Bruce分享着吃掉，剩下的那点儿蹭在硬了的老二上暗示Bruce好好替他润滑，“操，”他的太太对此的反应是骂了一句，然后伸出舌头去舔嘴角残余的淫水。  
Bruce的嘴唇总是干，他就总是舔嘴唇，坏习惯。  
Brandon感觉到龟头被不轻不重捏了一把，Bruce在报复他刚才的所作所为。警探的蓝眼睛在暗黄色灯光下看着颜色更深，Brandon看着那眼神就知道自己被观察了，“慢点来，”他低头哄Bruce，侧过脸亲吻随着呼吸轻轻起伏的脖子，“慢点。”  
那条阴道因为这句话迅速变得更湿了，Brandon甚至怀疑再来几次他真的会把戒指不小心卡在Bruce阴道里，然后这位亲手给他戴上这只白金指环的夫人会不顾吵醒孩子的风险叫骂着把他从床上踹下去。  
不过可能也不算太差，如果Bruce愿意当着他的面把戒指挤出来的话。  
这是个过于危险的遐想，他握住Bruce替他撸管的手放到嘴边吮吸了一下圆钝的指尖，决定还是瞄准点更实际的事情。“别动，”他分开Bruce的腿，用听上去会被指责沙文主义的语气说道，“小点声。”  
Bruce的阴唇随着哺乳期过去了三分之一颜色淡了点，不再像怀孕时有种看上去肿胀到缺血的感觉，但仍然是深红色的，而且还是那么肥，Brandon甚至怀疑这个尺寸回不去了。  
当然，他把龟头塞进去的时候觉得回不去好像没什么不好的。


End file.
